Space Fleet Space Log Season 2 Prologue
Season 2 Prologue Spacedate: 4257.087.08.01 Captain Bar Ack announces that the Boreas' next destination is the Laak System, and that the ETA is just over 4 days. There is a GPF Base there which may be able to provide aid, or be in need of rescue. During the trip the Marines spend their days alternating between a number of activities; Patrolling the Ship on Security Detail, attending Anti-PTSD Counselling Sessions with Counsellor Trois, Leaching off of the GFP Hypnotron as much alienly possible, being Poked and Prodded by Dr Mordin under the guise of 'Medical Tests', and a few preciously eked out Free Blocks. Note that Braxxz misses out on a couple of Security Details for extra Sessions with the good Councellor to continue their work on his Anti-Social Tendencies, the rest of you have to pull extra Shifts to Cover. Anybody who pays attention will also notice that Anya has to spend all of her Free Blocks with the Felatian Empath. Note that if one of the PCs spends a 4-Hour Block researching the Laak System on the Ultra-Net 2.0 then they can relay to the rest of the Party enough information that everybody will know as much as is posted on the Places Entries. As well, that Character will have a chance to remember Pertinent Facts at times in the future to be determined by the Arbiter. Edit: Nice Work Braxx! Overall, the Loot Grab resembles below; * 4 Free 4-Hour Blocks. * Master Chief Scotty upgrades everyone's SFMC Cyber-Implant to a lvl 10 Communicator, (lvl 10 Radio Transceiver w/ lvl 10 Telemetry) / Tracker-Locator / Virtual ID. * Dr Mordin Implants all the Marines with a new Nano-Gland, but what it exactly does is apparently Classified. * 12 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page * 1 new Non-Gate Mini-Specialty awarded. * up to 2 Blocks using the GFP Hypnotron, (remember, no Rogue Skills or School of Psionics) . Player Specific Requisitions; R'ay-Mann: * You can Get Dr. Mordin to Implant you with any or all of the Implants you are requesting: (L1 Cosmetic Surgery, L 1GI Tract, L1 Muscle Response), but you have to spend as many of your Free Blocks as required on the Recovery Time. * level 7 AC Apogee Stone - AC Regen * 20 levels of Equipment Salvage and 16 Psionic Salvage Zorf: * You can Get Dr. Mordin to Implant you with either or both of the level One Implants you are requesting, but you have to spend as many of your Free Blocks as required on the Recovery Time. * Kinetic Deflector Field Generator L7. * 36 levels of Mystic Salvage (500 / lvl) Sprout: * BP-8 Level 8 Marine Backpack; Internal Capacity:6, External Capacity:2, AC20, RF4, PR5 * Level 7 Defend Apogee Stone * 36 levels of Salvage of the appropriate Type Braxx: * You can Get Dr. Mordin to Implant you with either or both of the level One Implants you are requesting, but you have to spend as many of your Free Blocks as required on the Recovery Time. * 1 Pistol E-Cell Pack (c/w 2 plug adapter splitter) & 10 level 6 E-Cells * Nano-Materials suitable for producing up to 36 level of Nanites * Level 5 Weapon Engineering Computer Program or Level 5 Electronics Computer Program * 8 Doses lvl 4 Pain-Killers Spacedate: 4257.091.11.24 The Boreas arrives in the Laak System. Back to Space-Log